


Smooth

by ollie_oxen_free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fucked up Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Torture, bad things happen to us papyrus, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: he was so smooth. so perfect. really, how could they not?





	1. Chapter 1

 

A chorus of groans filled the air as Stretch placed his hand on the table and everyone was able to see that he was, in fact,  _ not _ bluffing this time. He reached forward, arms landing on either side of the loot pile in the center as he dragged it to himself, the coins scraping against the wood as he looked over the assortment of G and various other items of value. Red glowered at him as he counted the coins aloud, his head propped on one hand as the other clicked against the table, his face twisted in a scowl.

“I still think you cheated.”

Stretch scoffed in mock offense as he swept his prize into his inventory. Sans let out a small huff of a laugh as he flicked his own hand of cards on the table, propping his head on his his hand as he mirrored the other. “Not everyone has to cheat to win like you do, bud.”

It was silent for a moment before Red moved, sitting up straighter and lifting both of his hands to flip the other off. Sans, being Sans, mirrored the gesture once more with snicker. Stretch gathered the cards as he looked between the two of them, a smirk playing at his mouth as he straightened and shuffled the deck. He doubted that Red would want to play again though.

Stretch leaned back in his chair, hooking a foot around the leg of a table as he balanced on two legs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He paused as he switched the device on. There were at least a dozen missed calls and countless messages from all three of their brothers, and as he dropped to the floor with his chair he skimmed over the contents quickly, feeling anxiety starting to bubble up in his stomach. For a moment he cursed himself for putting his phone on silent before he stood, kicking the chair under the table and calling his brother back, ignoring the confused look he got from the other two.

It picked up on the second ring. “Papyrus!”

He flinched at the exasperated tone, leaning just on the side of worry. “Hey, bro. I, uh. Saw where you called?” It was silent on the other end, and he could almost imagine the tired glare that Blue was probably shooting at the wall at the moment. He tried again. “You said there was a problem with the machine?”

Red and Sans stopped their back and forth to look at him, confusion evident on both of their faces. He gave them a small shrug to let them know that he, too, had no idea what the fuck was happening. “Yes. There  _ was. _ ” The emphasis made him wince, and he let loose a small cough into his hand. “We found out what it was on our own.”

“Uh. What  _ was _ wrong?” They’d sent countless messages, of course, but a majority of them were all caps texts to “GET HOME NOW”, along with a few interspersed threats courtesy of Fell himself.

Blue sighed, and Stretch heard a shuffle followed by the sound of muted voices. He must have put his hand over the mic of the phone. Another shuffle, and this time the voices came through clearer. “Just hurry home. It would be easier for you to see than for us to explain.”

Stretch pressed his phone closer to the side of his head, shoving his free hand in his pocket to hide the slight tremor of his phalanges. “...Alright. We’ll hurry.”

He ended the call, sticking the phone back in his pocket before he looked up at the other two. Sometime during the call they had both pulled their own phones out, scrolling through their own notifications with worry. He cleared his throat. “We should, uh. Probably get going.”

He reached over to the deck that was still stacked on the table, swiping them up and storing them in his inventory as he made his way to the door. Two familiar pops sounded from behind him, making him stop to glance over his shoulder. They had teleported away without bringing him with them.

Fucking assholes.

Grumbling at his lack of such ability- ‘Sans thing’ his ass, Blue just sprinted everywhere that he needed to be so the magic was being wasted on him in the first place- he opened the door to the small room in the back of Muffet’s with a creak. A few spiders were scuttling along the hallway, many of them waving at him as he made his way down to the Spider Exit, pushing the door open. Muffet glanced over at him from her place behind the counter, raising several immaculate brows as she paused in her cleaning.

“Your brother was looking for you earlier.”

He gave her a sheepish grin and a quick shrug, scooting his way past Lesser Cat as he made his way out. “Did he spin any yarns while he was here?”

Muffet clicked her tongue, though a smile tugged her lips enough to show the small fangs in her mouth. The bob of her hair, curled at the ends, swayed as she shook her head in amusement, going back to polishing the glass. “Clever. Though you should probably get home, dearie~ Sans seemed worried, and I’d hate to add a fee for loitering to your tab.”

She smiled fully at that, pristine white teeth glinting in the dim light of her bakery, letting him know that she would more than enjoy adding fees onto his already large bill. He waved his hands as he backed out of the shop, nodding his head at the few customers that were milling on the inside before pushing the front door open to leave the cafè. 

The bells atop the door rang as he exited, though their resonance was cut off as he let the door shut behind him, muffling the soft music from the mysteriously broken jukebox and the faint murmur of conversation from the customers. Stretch tucked his head down into his hoodie, shoving both hands in his pockets as he made his way to their house. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he quickly moved down the path, giving small nods to the few monsters that he passed along the way. 

He sighed in relief when their house came into view. They really did manage to keep the machine in check! Or they just corralled the damage to the inside of the house. He winced at the thought, already mentally preparing him for a month’s worth of chores when he noticed that the blinds on the windows- normally open- were shut tight. The damage must be worse than he thought. 

Stretch groaned as he stepped onto the small slab of concrete just in front of their door, stomping both of his feet to rid his sneakers of excess snow before he pushed the door open. He stoppped halfway through the doorway, staring in confusion at… “Fell?”

The skeleton turned to look at him in amusement, teeth pulled into a grin. Two golden teeth, similar to Red’s, were haphazardly placed in his smile, both of them much larger than the fangs surrounding them. So he was himself from a fellverse? The other snickered, chin tucking down into the rim of fur around his neck as he raised a browbone. “I believe the correct tense is ‘fall,’ but I’m afraid that I won’t be doing that anytime soon.”

Stretch opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of “what the ever-living fuck is happening” when he heard a scrape from the kitchen, Blue poking his head out the door soon after. “Papy!”

His alternate burst out laughing, doubling over from his place on the floor as he scraped a hand down his face. He took in a deep breath before looking at Stretch, grin stretched painfully wide and magic flickering in his sockets in a mockery of Blue’s. “Papy!”

Blue glared down at the other as he started laughing again, taking in a slow breath before sighing. “I see you two have met.” Another sigh. “Alright.”

Stretch might have laughed at the tired annoyance on his brother’s face had it not been for the familiar click of a lighter. His alternate had a cigarette hanging from his teeth and was bringing the flame up to the end, only for Blue to snatch it from his hands. “I  _ said,” _ Blue started, the tone suggesting that this wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation, “no smoking in the house!”

The other stared at him before slowly reaching his hand into his pocket, pulling out yet another lighter. Blue sucked in a breath through his teeth, the force of it making it whistle slightly, before swiping that lighter as well and turning to stomp into the kitchen. Stretch stared after his brother, trying not to laugh at his frustration. His alternate sighed. “Dammit. That was my fifteenth favorite lighter.”

A snort escaped his mouth before he could help it, followed quickly by the slight click of his hand stifling his laughter. God, no wonder his brother had sounded so tired on the phone. His alternate seemed content to sit on the floor and chew on an unlit cig, so with a small nod he left the other to walk into the kitchen after his brother. Sitting on the counter was an impressive assortment of lighters of various colors, the two recently acquired ones sitting proudly beside the rest of the display. 

“About time you got here.” Stretch looked away from the line of lighters to Fell, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the table in displeasure. 

He just shrugged. “You know me. I always have to be fashionably late.”

The corner of Fell’s mouth twitched in what may have turned into a smirk when the door to the basement opened. Stretch turned, watching as Papyrus shut it behind himself and sighed, leaning against the wood. “Uh… What exactly have I missed?”

“The machine messed up. Again.”

Stretch fought back a snort. “Gee, it’s almost like having a device that connects to alternate universes is dangerously experimental.”

The only response he received from the others was a glare. He went to ask for specifics- though the alternate version of himself by their front door clued him in to what it could be- when there was a loud crash from below, followed by shouting. Papyrus stepped back from the door in time for it to slam open, three Sanses walking out- one looking particularly more irate than the others. The new one was similar to Red, in a way. Sharp teeth, scarred socket. Aside from the difference in clothing, the physical appearance was there. The aura, though, that was different. It was cold. Sharp.

Stretch gave an involuntary shiver, shoving his hands further in his pockets. The movement brought the gaze over to him. It was like he was pinned in place, being stripped and examined from every angle. He looked away, fighting the sudden urge to leave.

Sans cleared his throat, breaking the stiff silence, a bead of sweat formed on his temple. “From what we’ve gathered, the damage was mostly superficial. Just a few wires and such out of place.”

He went into further detail, only hesitating slightly as the new Papyrus walked in, stepping over to the counter and slowly putting all of the lighters back in his pocket. It was quiet again until Papyrus spoke up, obviously trying to mediate. “Well, since it looks like our new friends will be here for a little while-” Fell scoffed, which earned him a harsh jab in the ribs- “we should probably give out nicknames!”

The new him moved to his brother’s side, hands slung in his pocket and looking far more relaxed than he should be in the tension. Stretch didn’t bother to pay attention to the arguments of names and timing, opting to focus on the string that had come loose inside of his hoodie pocket.

Despite the conversations around the room, he felt the chilling stare of two cold eyes on him.

 

Stretch sighed as he watched Fell make another pass in front of his door, arms folded behind his back and tension radiating from his entire form. “You can lay down, you know.”

Fell stopped and glanced at him before he kept pacing. “I don’t like the way that he was looking at you.”

He stood up and walked over to the other, sticking out his arm to stop him. The stare had been uncomfortable, yes, but he wouldn’t say that. Fell was worried enough as it was. And, besides, “It was probably just shock. I mean, you know how you were when you first saw Sans.”

Fell didn’t respond, glare fixed on the door. “There was something different about it” he finally said, swiping a hand down his face. “I don’t trust him.”

Stretch didn’t say anything, but he honestly agreed. Something about it was off, and as much as he wanted to pretend it was just shock, he couldn’t. Something was wrong.

He just didn’t know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420 blaze it

They got the machine fixed easily enough. It wasn’t hard with so many hands on deck, ready and willing to help. Maybe willing wasn’t the best word, Stretch thought, more along the lines of threatened on no simple terms. Regardless of the way it was fixed, the job got done, and their little troop of alternates made their way back to their home ‘verses with goodbyes and promises to stay in touch.

And calculating stares. Slim and Razz both, but oddly enough it was excusable for his own alternate because the unreadable gaze constantly shifted around, like he was measuring everyone else. Razz’s gaze was entirely on him. It made him feel trapped and scared, worried about something that hadn’t even happened. At times it made him realize just how it was in a Fellverse, but thinking that somehow seemed selfish. Nothing had happened.

Fear weighed in his soul anyways.

He took his food out of the microwave, cursing as the glass bowl burned his hands before he set it on the counter to let it cool. Blue would be pissed as hell to know that he was eating oatmeal again instead of an actual meal, but his brother would be training with Alphys for the next few hours. Unless he randomly came home- which, honestly, he had a tendency to do, teleporting and all- he would be safe.

Stretch pulled out his phone, using one hand to scroll through the Undernet while the other drummed on the counter. Undyne had updated her profile a few times. Apparently, she was studying human culture again with an anime marathon if the immense amount of popcorn and energy drinks were anything to go off of. Maybe he would go join her in a few.

He pocketed his phone, touching the side of the bowl a few times to make sure it had cooled enough- it was still hot, but not painfully so, and the last thing he wanted was for his oatmeal to get cold- before picking it up, turning around with the intent to head to the table.

He jumped with a curse, bowl falling out of his hands and shattering on the tile floor, sending bits of glass and oatmeal everywhere. It was still, Stretch stuck staring at a mildly amused Razz, the other seemingly unfazed by the mess. It was quiet. For a moment, Stretch was aware of just how alone he was.

“Uh... Hey… I didn’t hear you come in.”

“My apologies. I forget how incapable you are.”

Rude. Stretch looked away, down at the mess on the floor. He started to edge his way out of the kitchen- to get a broom or a mop, of course, not because the exit was in that direction or anything- but stopped as Razz took a step to the side, not so much blocking his exit as putting himself in the way.

He stopped, shoving his hands in his pocket to hide the nervous wringing. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Razz grinned. There was something calculating in it. “I’d like to make you an offer.” He said nothing, but Razz continued regardless. “You’ll come back to my universe with me. I’ll provide for you and in exchange you will service me how I see fit.”

Stretch scowled at him, now more annoyed than he was fearful, scooting past the other and making his way to the closet in the living room. “Thanks, but I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on that one.”

As he reached out to open the closet, the sound of a teleport spilt the air. Razz’s hand shot out, gripping his wrist dangerously tight. He twisted it, trying to pull it free, but the grip held. “You seem to misunderstand,” he said. The grin was still there but it was dry, not reaching his eyes. “This is not a request.”

Stretch yanked his hand free, taking a step back as he rubbed his sore wrist. “You seem to misunderstand. Go fuck yourself with a brick.”

It was quiet, dangerously so. The fear twisting his soul increased with every throb of his wrist. And then Razz chuckled, dry and dark, grin pulling higher. There was something unhinged about it. If he ran right now, he could make it outside. Not to where Blue was, of course, but there were always people walking around the town. They would see him. They would see Razz. But he didn’t turn because Razz walked back to the kitchen, hands folded behind his back.

“Very well, pet. Enjoy your time with the lieutenant  _ whore.” _

With that he was gone. Stretch waited, listening. A few moments later he heard the slight hum of the machine as it started up, the crack of a portal opening and closing following moments later. Able to breathe easier, he leaned against the wall beside the closet, shutting his eyes and dragging a shaky hand down his face. Part of him wanted to put a block on their universe, to send a message to everyone else telling them to do the same, but part of him felt nauseous even thinking of doing such a thing. Slim’s innocence in this aside, they were Fellverse. How many times had Red threatened to kill him? The first time he saw Fell and Red resulted in a fight that knocked out a little over half of his HP, and likely would have continued if the others hadn’t stepped in. They were Fellverse.

That was what he told himself as he grabbed a broom, a dustpan, a rag, and walked into the kitchen, cleaning up the mess. He’d go to Muffet’s after this, he thought, because being alone didn’t seem like the safest idea. 

Stretch decided he would start monitoring the comings and goings from the machine.

 

It had been a few days with nothing happening. Honestly, part of him almost thought he had overreacted. But he still kept tabs on the machine, managing to work it out so that his phone gave him a notification whenever the machine was used, regardless of who it was. Earlier that morning, his phone had buzzed with the update, and part of him had almost panicked when he’d seen it was from Swapfell.

A few moments later he heard a knock on his bedroom door, and he’d been moments away from potentially jumping out of his window before it opened, Slim poking his head in with a grin. 

His alternate was morbid and, honestly, fucking hilarious at times, dry and existential humor and quips making up a majority of the interactions with him. It was a nice change of pace from the puns he was so used to hearing. 

Slim had leaned against the doorframe, pulling two blunts from his pocket with a wink. “Wanna smoke?”

Of course he had agreed.

They’d gone out to his station because the last thing he needed was for Blue to smell weed on him. His cigs were bad enough, but if he got the smell of weed inside of the house them Blue would never forgive him. He groaned as he slid to the ground inside of his station, Slim dropping to the floor right beside him, reaching into his pocket and handing him one of the blunts.

“I’ll get you back for this,” he said, lighting up the end of it. He took in a deep inhale, letting the smoke sit in his ribcage long enough for his magic to absorb it before blowing it out, the clouds drifting up and quickly dispersing in the breeze.

“No worries man.” Slim lit his own, and soon enough they were both blowing clouds, chuckling as they tried to do tricks with it.

They talked for Angel knows how long, Stretch becoming more and more relaxed. His entire body felt light but heavy at the same time, warmth spreading through his bones. Before he could stop himself he said “The funniest thing happened the other day.”

Slim raised a brow. He must have had a higher tolerance for the stuff because he was grinning but seemed fine aside from that. “Oh yeah? What?”

“I think your brother wanted to like… be my sugar daddy or something.”

He laughed. It sounded ridiculous, really, when he said it out loud. Everything felt warm and hazy and he closed his eyes, enjoying it. He opened them again when Slim scoffed out a laugh, looking to see him shaking his head. “Nah. That’s not what he wanted.”

Stretch looked at him in confusion but Slim didn’t elaborate, instead just reaching over and sticking a thumb in the corner of his mouth, prying his jaw open. He went to push him away but found that he couldn’t really move, arms heavy and body not listening to what he wanted. Slim used his free hand to pluck the blunt from his fingers, holding it between his teeth and cupping his skull.

Slim covered his nosehole, holding the blunt to his mouth. “Shh. Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe, alright?” 

Everything was dark and heavy. He tried to move, to do anything, but all that came was a twitch of his limbs, body unable to follow his commands. Slim made a face, a mixture of annoyance and guilt and pity at his jerks. He breathed, in and out, in and out, coming in a fast panic. His vision blurred.

Slim nuzzled at the side of his skull with a sigh.

“That’s it. It’s okay, doll. Just breathe. I got you.”

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now for the sex you've all been waiting for!!!!

The chill seeped into his marrow. Not cold, really, but there. Stretch opened his eyes with a groan, bright light invading his sockets. His skull throbbed with the remnants of what felt like a hangover and so he shut his sockets, intending to go back to sleep until the pain faded.

_ “That’s it. It’s okay, doll. Just breathe. I got you.” _

His eyes shot open, the light flooding them once more extremely painful, but this time he couldn’t bring himself to care as he forced himself to look around, trying not to panic. It… it had to be some kind of joke. Right? Some cultural misunderstanding? Even as he thought it he knew it wasn’t true, the certainty settling in his soul and filling him with dread.

Another shiver made its way through his body, making him suddenly aware of the fact he was naked. Underneath him was a dog bed, and with a sudden realization he knew he was in the shed.  _ A _ shed, he reminded himself. He tried to move only to be met with the clink of chains. Something cold and heavy sat around his neck. He reached up, ran his fingers along a ring of metal clamped around his neck, coming to the back of it to feel a thick chain.

He turned and looked to see that it connected him to the wall, slack enough he could lay down but short to the point of him not being able to stand at all. He sucked in a breath, feeling suddenly nauseous. The chain. The lack of clothes. Slim. It all pointed to one thing and the more he thought about it the more he panicked, breaths coming fast enough to hurt and bones clattering against one another as he shook in fear.

The air split with a soft crackle. He jumped, falling back and hitting his head against the wall, leaving himself dazed before he focused on the figure in front of him. Razz stood, looking fairly at ease, arms folded neatly behind his back and grin unreadable. 

Stretch became aware of just how vulnerable he was.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” Stretch said nothing, only staring at the other. “I made an unfortunate mistake accounting your size.” The grin on his face split wider, like he was enjoying a joke. “That hoodie of yours really makes you look larger than you are.”

He swallowed and, finding his strength, stood. Attempted to, at least, crouching as high as the chain around his neck let him. Razz only seemed amused by the show of defiance. “What,” he spat, a surprising hate curling in his soul. “Commanding Slim isn’t good enough for you? You need to have someone else you can control?”

And that had to be it. Stretch had no idea what Razz was really capable of, but he could guess enough, and he would hardly put threatening his own brother past it. Razz laughed. “Not hardly. I don’t ‘need’ anything. I do, however, take what I want.”

Stretch spit at him. There was nothing else he could do, magic blocked by drugs or something unknown, and nothing could help with the stabbing fury in his chest. It landed a few inches from Razz’s foot. The other stared at it with mild distaste before sighing, striding forward and grabbing his chin roughly. The lights in his sockets guttered out. “Do that again and I will tear every one of your teeth out.”

He froze in fear, arms stiff at his side and entire body tense. The sheer anger radiating from the other let him know that he wouldn’t hesitate to do such a thing. And so he stayed still, even as Razz turned his skull this way and that, using his thumb to wrench his jaw open, the point of the digit digging sharp and hard into the corner of his mouth to the point of being painful.

Razz hummed, pleased about something, and the anger came back. Before he could convince himself otherwise, Stretch yanked his head away, rearing back before using the momentum to slam his skull into the other’s temple. Pain blossomed over his skull, making him groan. From squinted sockets, he saw the other take a step or two back in shock. He opened his eyes fully, not knowing what to expect, but the huge, extremely pleased grin was not what he thought it would be.

Some kind of madness flickered in his eyelights, the sharp circles becoming disfigured, irregular, before they came back with a vengeance, twice as bright. Stretch would have prefered the anger.

He started to slowly peel off his gloves. “I really would prefer not to damage you just yet.” He took the gloves and folded them, stowing them away in his inventory. “However,” his left socket flickered and two sharp bones appeared in front of him. Moving quicker than he could react, they slid between his radius and ulna on both arms before driving into the concrete behind him. He tried to yank his hands away but they were effectively trapped, leaving him open. Exposed. 

“There does need to be some form of punishment.”

Razz started forward once more, and Stretch opened his mouth- to beg, to scream for help, to fight back, he didn’t know. Before he could say anything Razz pulled something else from his inventory, quickly shoving it in his mouth. It was a gag, the rubber ball spreading his jaw wider as Razz cinched the belt on the toy, making it painfully tight. He shook his head, trying to get it loose, take it off, do  _ something _ . The movements must have amused the other as he laughed, giving him a light pat on the cheek.

He took something else from his inventory, and Stretch realized it was a spreader bar moments before Razz tied it around one of his femurs. He kicked the other, trying to shake him off, but Razz just rolled with the movements, easily pinning down his other leg. He seemed pleased by his work, a smile crossing his face as he stared at his pelvis.

God. Oh god. He tried to kick, to move, but he was effectively bound, not able to do much more than jerk weakly against the restraints. Razz knelt between his legs, seeming to think. “I would hate to have to start breaking you already.” He smiled. “How about something to exercise your compliance?”

His eye flickered a darker blue for a moment, magic grasping his soul and pinning him to the ground. Razz reached into his ribcage, pulling out his soul with a grin. He felt sick. The restraints, the magic, kept him from moving.

The other dragged a thumb across the surface of his soul, stimulating and slow. He tried to stay stoic. Tried not to react. Intent flooded his bones, wanting to arouse, for him to form his cunt. He choked on a sob as his magic formed with a crack, alleviating the pressure forming in his marrow. Tears started to form in his sockets. He shook his head, arousal still moving through him with the hand on his soul, trying to get away from the contact. His pussy throbbed with the need to be touched.

He clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see what would happen. The shock of a finger trailing up his slit made him jump, another sob wrenching its way out of his throat even as the touch sent pleasure up his spine. 

“See, pet?” Razz said. His breath brushed over his face, but still he kept his eyes shut tight as fingers roamed over his soul, sharp and cold. “This doesn’t have to be painful for you.”

Stretch wished it was painful, wished that the thumb running over his clit didn’t make him want to buck into the sensation. The hand on his cunt removed itself but still he kept his eyes shut. Hot tears started to well up behind his eyes, dripping out of the corners and leaving rapidly cooling streaks over his face. It was quiet for a few stiff moments. Something pressed against his soul, not a hand, not magic, and afterwards Razz reached under his ribcage, putting his soul back in its place. He tried to unsummon it but something prevented him, stuck to its surface.

He opened his eyes to see a round sticker attached to the center, a thin wire trailing down towards his pelvis. More stickers were placed on his clit, in the arch of his pelvis, and he realized them as vibrators moments before they were turned on, the sudden rush of overstimulating pleasure made him cry out from behind the gag, body jerking in an effort to move away from the stimulation. Razz grinned, watched him writhe for a bit, before he pulled something else from his inventory.

It was a dildo, large and thick enough that he knew there was no way in hell it could fit. The size didn’t seem to stop Razz, the other pressing the tip of it to his cunt and starting to push it in, not reaching to the muffled scream of pain from behind his gag. The stretch was awful, painful, he could feel his magic tearing as it was forced inside. It hurt, it burned, but worst of all it felt almost  _ good, _ filling him up and leaving his body aching for more, even as blood trickled to the floor. Razz gave it a few shallow thrusts before he stood, leaving the vibrators on and the dildo shoved deep in his cunt, leering down at him as he pulled his gloves on. “I’m afraid I have to go to my shift now.” He grinned, folding his arms behind his back once more as he watched Stretch. “I’ll be back in a few hours, pet.”

With that he was gone, teleporting away. Stretch shifted, trying to move, to get the vibrators off and the dildo out of his cunt, but he only succeeded in pushing it deeper. Drool was trailing down his chin, tears dripping down his face as his body was rocked with pleasure. Despite it, he couldn’t come, the lack of intent from the toys leaving him unable to do so.

He sat there for ages, the stretch of the dildo becoming more and more welcome, fluid dripping down his chin and from his cunt, and even as he sobbed in misery he wished he could just come, teetering on the edge but unable to cross over. 

Somewhere alongside his moans and sobs he heard the shed door open, and he looked through tear-blurred eyes to see Slim walking in with a smile. He tried to move but his hands stayed pinned and his legs spread. He was far too spent to do much more than writhe in painful pleasure. Slim walked up beside him, crouching down and looking over him with little more than mild interest. 

“Damn. How long have you been here?”

He made a muffled sound, somewhere between a curse and a beg, the wet sound of his saliva as he spoke filling the air. Slim seemed to realize his situation then, laughing and reaching behind his skull to undo the gag, holding it in his hands.

He closed his aching jaw, panting and looking at Slim, still trying to work his arms out of the bones pinning him. “P-please, fuck, Slim  _ help.” _

Slim seemed shocked, brows raising in confusion before he chuckled, setting the gag down. “Oh, right, sorry.”

He reached down, thumb pressing against his clit, and the simple press of intent after hours of edging was enough to make him come, cunt clenching around the didlo inside of him and entire body locking up. It lasted longer than he’d ever come before, entire body shivering as the vibrations carried him through it, as despite how much he hated it he sobbed in relief. Slim moved his hand away, eyes wide, a fog of magic flowing in his sockets. 

“Wow” he breathed, seemingly enthralled by what had happened, watching him writhe in overstimulation for a few moments before he took the small remote attached to the vibrators, switching them off. He left them stuck to his soul, his cunt, not taking out the dildo from his pussy, but the sheer relief was enough to make him sob.

He swallowed down the magic gathered in his mouth, looking up at Slim once more. “Slim- Please, man, y-you gotta get me out of here.”

His brow furrowed at that. “Why?”

“I don’t want to be here!” He sobbed, shaking his head. The slight movement made the dildo in his cunt shift slightly, but he did his best to ignore the feeling. “Dammit, please! I just want to go home!”

His voice broke at the end, and Slim looked at him with some kind of pity. “Aw, doll-” he reached out, to cup his face, to brush away his tears, Stretch didn’t know, but he jerked away, only glaring at the other.

“Fuck you. Go to hell you absolute  _ bastard.” _

Slim laughed at that, seemingly unbothered. He sat down, crossing his legs. “Yeah, alright, you’re mad. I get it. So my bad on that end.” He grinned. “But can you really blame my brother? Us? You’re so… soft. Undamaged.” His sockets hazed, a faraway look coming into his eyes. “Do you think that’s why Fell liked you so much?”

He jerked against his binds. It was painful, it hurt, but he didn’t care. “Don’t you  _ dare _ fucking talk about him that way.”

Slim raised his hands, grinning softly. “Alright, doll. My bad. I just wanted to come in here and see you is all. I mean, aside from the cameras.”

Stretch glared at him, humiliated. Alone. The sound of a phone ringing went off, and Slim pulled it from his pocket to look at the screen quickly. He hummed. “I wish I could stay longer, but Sans is on his way back.” He picked up the gag, bringing it back to his mouth. Stretch turned his head, trying to resist, but Slim was stronger, managing to work it in his mouth and cinching it once more. It wasn’t as tight as it had been before, but it was still painful on his sore jaw. 

Slim grabbed his chin and pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone. “I promise I’ll come back soon, okay, doll?” 

With that he moved away, looking at the switch for the vibrators. “Do you know what level they were on?” Stretch shook his head, trying to move away. Slim only shrugged. “Eh. May as well go all the way.”

The vibrations started again, and Stretch wasn’t sure if it was the overstimulation or if they were higher than before, but it fucking hurt, making him cry out and scream from behind the gag. Slim stood, making his way to the door, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder before he left the shed. Stretch slammed his head back against the wall, tears starting up once more as his orgasm built against his will, pain and pleasure leaving him in a daze.

He hated this. He wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c'mon ladies lets get that papussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey warning THIS is the chapter where the graphic violence/torture tags come in. you have been warned :eyes:

Despite everything, he managed to somehow fall asleep. His dreams were filled with flashes of magic, being chased by something but unable to run away.

He opened his sockets, looking around the empty shed. He closed his eyes after a few moments, entire body giving a shudder, fighting the urge to vomit, hot tears building up in his eyes. Once he was certain he wasn’t going to cry, he opened them once more, looking around. He had to get out. There had to be some way out. He shifted, the light clinking of chains drawing his attention. His arms were stuck behind his back, cold metal surrounding his wrists and keeping him pinned. A firm tug showed that they were too tight to escape from.

He shivered, suddenly cold. His clothes were gone, he was trapped, and he was entirely at the mercy of whatever was decided for him. He shifted again, starting to panic, giving the cuffs around his wrist a firmer tug. An idea formed in his mind, and it was terrifying, the very concept of it scared him, but god, if it got him  _ out… _

He moved so that he could see his hands, skull and spine twisted slightly to get a better view. If he managed to dislocate his thumbs, his hand would collapse enough for him to slip out, and he’d be able to leave. At this moment, the cuffs- a thin chain connecting them to the wall- were the only things keeping him from moving. He swallowed, looking around. The cold silence of the shed seemed to engulf him. After a few moments he grabbed the thumb of his right hand with the other, taking a few deep, steadying breaths. He yanked his thumb backwards as quickly as he could. At first he was only aware of the pop.

Then the pain started.

It wasn’t unbearable, but it was close, the sensation making him tear up, choke on a sob. But he couldn’t stop. He moved, pulling his arm, feeling his thumb hang limp against his palm as he slid it out of the cuffs. The pain was intense, throbbing. It seemed to travel all the way up his arm, throbbing in time with the flow of his magic. He looked at his hand, trying not to focus on his dislocated finger. He was out.

He laughed- more like sobbed, really, choking on a smile in desperation and pain- before he moved to the other hand. It was harder to get a grip, this time, stuck between  _ needing _ to get out of these cuffs and sheer, sickening panic at the thought of breaking his other hand. He didn’t allow himself much time to think about it before he yanked on the other one. Another pop, another burst of pain. He pulled his hands out, leaning against the wall with tears streaming down his face and hands shaking from adrenaline and pain.

But he was out.

He ignored the look of his thumbs, swinging limp from their joints, hanging on only by his magic that was trying to keep him together, standing on shaky legs. His shoulder scraped the wall as he leaned on it for support, ignoring the scrape against his bone and the throbbing of his pelvis and soul. He was free.

He looked to the shed entrance, taking one step, and then another, almost halfway there when the crack of a teleport filled the air. He jumped back, falling to the floor and trying to catch himself with his hands- the action caused pain to shoot up his arms, making his elbows buckled underneath him- as Razz stood in front of him, arms folded behind his back and face a blank mask.

He started to shake, bones rattling loudly.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?”

Razz started walking forwards. Stretch choked on a sob, crawling back as fast as he could. Not fast enough. 

With surprising speed Razz was on him, heel slamming into his sternum hard enough to knock the air out of him, pinning him to the ground. He ground his shoe into his ribs, face twisting into an angry scowl. “I would have thought you would have been more compliant.”

He sobbed, hands coming up and grabbing onto his shoe, trying to push him off. “P-please, please, mercy-”

“ _ Mercy?” _ The tone was angry, the sheer anger knocking the words from him mouth. Razz laughed. It was cold, dark, filled with something horrible and violent. “After a stunt like that-” he ground his heel harder- “you don’t  _ deserve _ mercy.”

Before he had time to process the movement Razz reached forward, wrapping a fist around one of his lower ribs and twisting it. It felt like a punch to the side at first, knocking the breath out of him. Then the pain started.

He screamed, but the sound was cut off as Razz shot a hand up, covering his mouth and muffling it. Tears started to stream down his face, blurring his vision, but he could see through them enough to register the calm smile on the other’s face, the was he barely even moved with his thrashing.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, tapping the rib where it was bent further than it could take. “You seemed so keen on this earlier.” Another scream, still muffled. The hand covering his mouth shoved its way in, spreading his jaw apart. He fought every urge to bite down, knowing how much worse it would be for him if he did. Another tap. He could feel the slight give of the bone, barely hanging onto his body.

Razz pulled his hand away.

“P-please,” he gasped, god it hurt to even breathe it sent shocks of pain up and down his spine he was hyperventilating and wished he could just pass out, “I’m sorry, please,  _ please-” _

A hum. Razz brought his hand up, tracing a gentle claw down his sternum, a look of thought on his face. “You’re forgiven,” he said.

Stretch fought down a shudder as the claw traced back up his ribs, clicking against each individual bone. It reached the end and lifted away. There was a moment of quiet where he just laid there, trying to fight back panic, before he felt his SOUL turn blue. Before he could do anything Razz reached in his ribcage and pulled it out, holding it in his hands. Stretch shook his head, tried to move back, but the combination of blue magic and the tips of claws digging into his soul, pumping the intent to stay still, pumping arousal, kept him from going too far.

His cunt formed once more, but this time it was aching where it sat. He tried to flinch away but found he couldn’t do much. His lips ached with the need to be touched, filled, his cunt was throbbing and his walls were clenching around nothing. He sobbed, turning his head to the side even as his hips gave an involuntary twitch upward. “No, no, please-” Razz didn’t care. His free hand came down to ghost over his labia, barely brushing over his clit. The hand still on his SOUL tightened.

He flinched, tried to do anything but lie there and take it, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but scream as the claws around him became even tighter. He could feel the surface starting to cave under the pressure, everything feeling wrong, painful, but he still moaned around his pleas as Razz slid fingers inside him with ease, pumping them and not seeming to care.

Stretch risked looking down to see Razz staring at his face with a crazed grin. It became wider when they made eye contact, and Stretch was barely able to react at the intent flooding his SOUL before the fingers on it pierced the surface. He screamed.

Everything went black.

 

He woke to a excruciating pain in his ribs and the feeling of something inside of his cunt. Looking down, he saw that a bandage had been wrapped around the rib that had been broken, hands bandaged up similarly. That wasn’t what made him sob, though, despite the pain. Through his magic he could see the blue of Razz’s magic swirling around, held in place by a plug that had been shoved with little to no care into him. 

He shifted. The plug moved, making him moan slightly at the overstimulation and immediately curse himself for it. His hands were bound in front of him, now. He could barely move them, a chain connecting them to his collar and his collar connecting him to the wall. He wanted to scream.

He settled for sobbing, magic flowing easy down his face.

The door to the shed opened and shut, a rush of cold brushing over him before it balanced itself out with the rest of the air. Slim walked around the corner, a bowl held in his hands. Whatever was in it was hot, steam rising up into the air. His magic gave a hollow clench, entirely spent and in need of food. The very idea of eating made him sick, though.

Slim grinned. It seemed hollow and quickly faded as he looked him over. “Brought some food,” he said.

Stretch looked away. “Not hungry.”

A sigh. “If you don’t eat, my bro’ll make you. Trust me. You don’t want that.”

Stretch sat still for a moment, swallowing, before he nodded his head. Slim walked over to him, set the bowl on the ground, and then moved so he was sitting behind him, between his back and the wall.

He grabbed the bowl after that, lifting it up and bringing it to Stretch’s mouth. He was too tired to bother or argue, letting the hot broth slide into his mouth and down into his SOUL. His magic started to replenish itself. Within a few moments the broth was gone. Slim set the bowl to the side.

“You were screaming pretty loud.” His arms wrapped around Stretch’s abdomen, pressed up against his magic that was still filled with cum. Stretch stayed quiet, even as his hands came back up, roaming against his ribs, his arms. “He’s going to keep hurting you.” Stretch shuddered. Slim sighed. “You won’t be as soft.”

Slim pulled him closer. In a moment, he came up with an idea. It was stupid, it probably wouldn’t work, but it was something. He turned his head, catching Slim’s gaze. “Y-... you won’t hurt me. Right?”

Slim shook his head, seemed almost offended by the concept. “No, naw, of course not.”

Stretch swallowed. He could use this. He could get out, tell Blue, tell Fell, tell  _ someone. _ He could be safe. “You’ll take care of me?”

A breath passed over his teeth, giving him only a few moments notice before Slim kissed him, tongue quickly moving into his mouth. It was surprisingly gentle. He gave into it, let Slim explore his mouth as he wanted. “Yeah,” he said, out of breath.

His hand started to trail down, over his formed abdomen. He wrapped his hand around the plug in his cunt before slowly pulling it out. Stretch shuddered a bit, feeling cum leak out onto the floor. Another kiss. Slim’s hand moved slow over his entrance, slick. Skillfully making his way over his lips, his clit. Slowly, his arousal started to build on its own. Nothing forced. Nothing artificial. He hated it, started to cry even as his hips bucked into the touch. 

Slim pulled away, shushed him, tucked his head to the side of his neck and licked a stripe up his bones. “God,” he breathed. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Slim kept whispering things like that into the side of his skull, fingers scissoring and gentle, breath hot against his neck. He hated every moment of it. It was just as bad as Razz, not physically but emotionally because  _ fuck _ he just let out a moan, his legs were spread, and he was crying and wanted it to stop even as he tried to tilt his hips down further. He came with a soft shudder, entire body tensing up. Slim pulled him closer, held him tighter.

He swallowed, trying to catch his breath, trying to stay relaxed in the hold instead of forcing himself away. “...S-Slim?” The other perked up, looking at him expectantly. “You… you’ll help me, right?”

Slim stared at him, first in shock, and then in something like anger, and then something seemed to click, and it shifted into a smug sort of smile. “Yeah. Of course, doll.”

He went back to petting him, arms somehow wrapped tighter around his body than the chains. “I’ll have you all to myself. I’ll keep you safe.”

A nuzzle. A pet. 

Stretch held still, let it happen. He would get out. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw tumblr [here](https://ollie-orgy-free.tumblr.com/)


End file.
